


On The Road

by somali77



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der neue Reisebegleiter auf seiner Tour ins Ungewisse ist wie ein Schatten- einfach nicht mehr weg zu kriegen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Aus gegebenem Anlass hatte ich die Idee zu einer Fic von Naruto und Sasuke als Backpackern, auf ihrer Tour um den Globus... :D bisher hab ich nicht damit angefangen, schätze das wäre viel Arbeit. Aber ganz verkneifen konnt ichs mir nicht. Hier mal ein Oneshot zum Thema... Fast etwas wie eine Songfic ("I follow rivers"- Triggerfinger)- oder jedenfalls sehr inspired by... ;D

~

"Oh, I beg you: Can I follow?  
Oh, I ask you: Why not always?  
Be the ocean when I unravel  
be my only  
be the water where I´m wading"  
(I follow rivers)

~

"Was hörst du da grade?"  
"Triggerfinger"  
"Kchh..."  
"So lustig?"  
"Passt zu dir. Irgendwie."

Er kräuselt die sommersprossenbefleckte Nase, grinst schief und zeigt mit seiner Hand eine Pistole, bei der er den Finger krümmt:

"Pchieu!"

Die letzten Lichtstrahlen tupfen Gold auf seine Wimpern, vom Horizont her färbt der Smog alles rot um uns: blutiger Schleier der Welt, schön- schrecklich. Chiang Saen: Ein unbedeutender Ort irgendwo, voller Dreck, Verkehr und Gestank.  
Und trotzdem, irgendwie... 

"Hey, bleib doch sitzen, ist doch voll schön grade! Wieso bist du immer so ungemütlich?"  
"... mein Bus fährt gleich"  
"Jetzt schon?! Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich wollte auch-... Warte, ich muss noch aufs Klo!"  
"Oh mann... dann beeil dich!"

Er rennt davon, seine bescheuerte, grüne Froschtasse klappert bei jedem Schritt an den Backpack... Momente später ist er wieder da, das Gesicht verkniffen, tänzelnd von einem Bein aufs andere:  
"Hier muss man überall zahlen, hast du noch Kleingeld? Ich geb´s dir zurück, Ninja- Ehrenwort!"  
"... Ninjas sind nicht gerade für ihre Ehrenhaftigkeit bekannt, weißt du das?"  
"Pffhaha! ... Echt jetzt?"

 

Im Bus pflückt er ungefragt einen Earplug heraus, und stopft ihn sich selbst selbst ins Ohr.

"Wa-...?! Hey!"  
"... Hier, Kaugummi?"

Schmatzend teilt er grüne Rechtecke, die nach Minze schmecken und sich wie Plastik anfühlen.

"... Du musst mir nicht immer nachrennen, übrigens"

Er überhört die Bemerkung. Mit Absicht, wahrscheinlich.

"Hm, was?"  
"Ich sagte-..."

Die Ventilatoren an der Decke wälzen Hitze durch das rote Metallgestell, Müdigkeit schmiegt sich so aufdringlich, so erstickend dicht, dass der Schweiß auf der Haut beinahe guttut. Eine Art Schutzschicht. Darunter wird alles auf einmal egal.

"Ach... vergiss es"

 

Er summt. Sein Kopf nickt und wippt im Tackt. Er trommelt mit den Fingern auf seine Knie.

"He´s a message"

Seine raue, ein wenig heisere Stimme übertönt schockierend sanft und melodisch das ewige Dröhnen des Dieselmotors.

"I´m the runner... He´s a rebel..."

Was ist das für ein... Blick...?  
Als er nicht damit aufhört, kassiert er die Verwarnung nonverbal.

"Au! Alter, musst du mir an die Nase schnippsen?!"

Dieses seltsam hoffnungsvolle Funkeln in blauen Augen, das verspielte Schmunzeln im Mundwinkel kann die Aktion nur kurz stoppen. Er schüttelt sich nur einmal, pirscht sich dann erst recht näher, in einer kindischen Art kleiner Rache. Raunt mit den Lippen leise und ganz dicht am Ohr, so dass es sonst niemand hört:

"You´re my river running high...  
... run deep, run wild..."

 

Neben der Straße, am Fluss, ist das Gras hoch und dürr. Gelb. Unsichtbare Insekten zirpen und schnarren, ein Höllenlärm- Autos dröhnen, Mofas, Motorräder, noch mehr Krach. Beton und Abgase auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen ausgelaugte Natur und brackiges Wasser. Leere Plastikverpackungen zwischendrin, die verstreuten Blumen des Wohlstands.

"Lauf nicht so schnell, Sasuke", keucht er.  
"Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass du so viel Scheiße mitschleppst"

Die Froschtasse an seinem überfüllten Backpack klappert wieder. Er lässt die Treckingschuhe über Kies schleifen. Man kann ihn nicht überhören.

"Ist auch nicht meine Schuld, dass der Dorm ausgebucht war!", winselt er halb beleidigt, halb vorwurfsvoll, "Außerdem, was?! Ist halt nicht jeder so minimalistisch wie du!"  
"Du hast den halben Wochenend- Nachtmarkt leer gekauft"  
"Ich brauch eben Souveniers und es war so krass günstig! Wart mal, Pause! Ich glaub ich hab was im Schuh..."  
"Du kannst mich mal, Naruto! Ich will heute nicht auf der Straße schlafen und so viele Hostels gibt´s ja hier anscheinend nicht. Du kannst gern Pause machen so viel du willst, dann such dir eben was eigenes"  
"Nein, Mann", das Winseln wird lauter.

Seine Schritte beschleunigen sich, kurz trabt er bis er aufgeholt hat, dann atmet er auf.

"Ist ja schon gut, ich komm mit"  
"Warum rennst du mir eigentlich dermaßen zwanghaft überall hinterher?"

Das gerät giftiger als gedacht. Er hebt defensiv beide Schultern.

"Eben weil."  
"Tss... Idiot"

Routiniert schüttelt er die Beleidigung von sich. Sie perlt von ihm ab, wie Wasser von einer Lotuspflanze. Dann grinst er, tapfer, trotzig, von einem Ohr zum anderen. Mit dem Dreck auf der Wange sieht er im tropischen Halbdunkel fast verwegen aus. Er fängt an, verheißungsvoll mit den Fingern zu schnippen.

"I- I- follow...!", singt er auf einmal, halb provozierend, halb ernsthaft.  
Erst ganz stockend, leise, dann legt er den Kopf in den Nacken und singt immer schamloser, aus vollem Hals,

"I follow you, deep sea, baby...!"

Er tanzt sogar ein Bisschen dazu: rechts, links, Wechselschritt, nur um ein Augenrollen zu sehen, für ihn wohl so eine Art Auszeichnung, die Bestätigung nach der er lechzt:

"I- I- follow, I follow you, dark doom, honey... I follow you..."

 

Der Refrain dieses Lieds findet leicht in eine Art Endlosschleife, wie eine gebrochene Schallplatte.

 

Am Ende wird er sich vielleicht nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob es jemals noch einen anderen Text gab. Vielleicht geht es ihm wirklich nur um das- Selbstzweck, ganz ohne tieferen Sinn... Aber das Lied begleitet den Takt aller weiteren Schritte im Rhythmus: er, immer ein paar Längen weit hinterher, immer laut, immer mit so viel Überschwänglichkeit, dass man sich nie sicher sein kann, was er ernst meint und was nur Show für ihn ist.  
Eine Art Lebensmotto.  
Eine Art Balzruf.

 

Anfangs hat er Bilder von seiner Freundin gezeigt, sie sind immer noch in seinem Geldbeutel.

 

Andererseits sind wir hier auch verdammt weit weg von Zuhause...

~

 

~fin~

:D


End file.
